The Last One
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: to be honest i don't think it will get to the top of the list, because i don't think the general reader is interested in what happens to the end of the world. so i will focus on the story arc that we are all familiar with. which is the dark ages.
1. The Death of the Dark

it may sound strange but he is to be fighting the evil that comes in the form of darkness. when he will defeat the darkness.

that would make sense considering all he has gone through so far, in order to defeat the evil.

maybe a shadow would have gone through his heart before he got into the body of sonic, to help him along in this journey?

this is a theory i'm forming.

also, he has been called a "hero" before, so who knows. he has always been viewed as a kindhearted, caring, and honest being.

i don't know much about sonic, but i do know he has been labeled a hero and i believe this will be the case.

this is one way he is being paid by the Russian government

The CIA is aware of and in use on every single one of these systems, with a handful being specifically targeted and hacked to do exactly what it's being used for.

This is a massive failure of national security as they have zero clue how their own systems are being compromised.

The CIA is a rogue organization, and their only purpose in life is to lie to, manipulate and steal from the American people.

We need to take back our governments and demand that they do their jobs and protect our lives.

The CIA is the reason why Russia was able to gain so much control over the last two decades.

If we don't want this to happen to America, we must end this collusion and ensure that our leaders are held accountable.

In Conclusion

We've covered a lot of ground and the evidence is in, and if you're like me, you're probably scratching your head in frustration. But it is not as if we haven't covered a lot of ground, and in many of these areas, our readers and listeners have also written in to share their theories.

Now, let's have a look at a couple of the claims.

First, there's this claim made by one of our forum members, "Lil' Chunky". Lil' Chunky explains:

I heard a rumor about the cookie monster that says that the name of the cookie monster comes from the song "The Monster Mash" which is from The Monkees "Monkey Gone to Heaven". The monster is named the "Cookie Monster" and it comes with the following abilities:

\+ A cookie monster can turn into a cookie.

\+ A cookie monster can eat any item it finds.

\+ A cookie monster can also turn into any cookie it finds.

\+ A cookie monster cannot use abilities.

\+ A cookie monster only has one type of cookie.

\- A cookie monster cannot eat the same type of cookie twice.

\- A cookie monster cannot eat the cookie it found before it turned into a monster.

\- A cookie monster cannot eat the monster it found before it turned into a monster.

\- A cookie monster cannot eat the cookie it found before it turned into a monster.

\- A cookie monster cannot eat a cookie it found before it became a monster, but it can eat one if it's not a monster. (E.g. you might want to leave a cookie alone for two hours so it can eat it and become a monster.)

\- The cookie monster's behavior when the cookie monster is defeated is based on whether the cookie monster is a monster or not (if it is a monster, the cookie monster is defeated as a regular monster. If it is not a monster, the cookie monster remains as a regular monster until its destruction.)

\- If you use a cookie monster to trap a monster, any monster that eats the cookie monster will be eaten by that monster.

\- If the cookie monster is defeated and the monster has eaten anything that contains food, it will be put into a food item that the monster can eat. The monster will still have to eat the food item to regain health and mana.

\- Cookies don't have an icon, and therefore are not yet supported in this extension

Please send me any feedback you may have


	2. The Last One

over the years he has fought it with success.

So Sonic is the villain you can imagine someone like the indian gangster boss from big horn war or green demon from united kingdoms would be the sinister villain.

Would he have had the power, if not for those initial brief moments when he was born to Sonic's that would have kept it at bay? Did the mother exist?

No, but in this story you can imagine she would have.

Sonic could have been good and all of his evil is because of where he is located. He is in a barren landscape with an unstable atmosphere, the only reason he isn't starving to death is because he got lots of help from that other hedgehog who lives in there.

The only reason he knows how to teleport and fight back and he does is because of the myriad of beings who helped Sonic.

So the primary villain here is Sonic and as the story progresses you are given an opportunity to see some of the other principals involved in this. What exactly happened during the Infinity War, who are they? But the most interesting "bad guy" to take on as a team-up is probably Shadow the Hedgehog, who is the product of one of Sonic's arch-nemeses.

Star fox also has that opportunity to face off against Wolfy, to make a statement, to unite with her, the original star fox, who we are reintroduced to in the story. She's not a star fox by any means, but she's kind of in the middle of the star fox franchise. She's the fox who's walking the path that Sonic was the first to walk in this series.

I think that's enough digression for today. Thank you for joining me. Let's go to The Legend of Zelda and get back to our roots!

Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light, a 64-page adventure novel by developers Crystal Dynamics, focuses on Croft's background in the new-age arcanum of the Tree of Life, during which she discovers that there is something else inside of her that she cannot ever hope to explain, despite her best efforts to do so. When she returns to the human world, Croft discovers that the other Guardian-like creatures who have begun to arise and populate the globe are hostile to her or their human counterparts, forcing her to band together with an elite team of Guardians to prepare themselves to face a new world of discovery. In addition to the specific Guardian-like creatures Croft encounters on her journey, the novel also introduces a variety of mysterious subterranean creatures, even more animals, and other new creature types, with Croft and her team in search of their origin and purpose.


End file.
